


Trippin

by cassidys_angel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bubble Bath, Drabble, Drug Use, Hallucinations, LSD, One Shot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: A bittersweet short about Fiore's first time on LSD





	Trippin

"What's this?" Fiore studied the white square of paper Cassidy handed him.

"It's an LSD tab ya stick it under yer tongue, let is dissolve an let tha fun begin!" he gave Fiore a hearty slap on his back.

Fiore had only learned about drugs with his time spent in Annville and even then they were purchased by Deblanc who was a smooth negotiator and also didn't sound like an amateur when asking for the Black Beauties.  He watched Cassidy place his under his tongue.  Fiore hesitated but quickly slipped his tab under his tongue.  He closed his mouth while it dissolved, his heart was pounding because he wasn't sure how this was going to affect him.

Once it was fully disintegrated Fiore waited for the 'bliss' and 'fun' Cassidy had went on and on about but he felt normal still "Nothing's happening" he said.

"Yah I started ya out on 50ug's cause ya know it's yer first time.  Wanna be gentle with tha angel" Cassidy teased but Fiore wasn't amused "Give it bout an hour ya should start feelin it then"

Cassidy just slouched in his chair while a bored Fiore sighed and got up "I'm going to soak in the hot tub"

"Watch out fer tha mermaids" Cassidy giggled Fiore rolled his eyes and shut the door tight, locking it behind him.

With the bubbles in Fiore stripped naked and slid into the water.  He folded the towel into a neck pillow and closed his eyes, waiting for the LSD to kick in.  An hour seemed to fly by and Fiore heard the water splash as two legs stepped over in "Cassidy I have no desire to put up with your shenanigans so please leave me alone"

But then it struck Fiore that he locked the door behind him. He put his head up and opened his eyes.  They nearly bulged out of his head "It can't be!  Is it really you?  Say something"

"Something" it was Deblanc standing fully nude in the tub.  He smiled and winked at Fiore then took his seat across from his lover.  "How did you get here?" Fiore couldn't notice his voice was slightly wobbly.

"On the wings of angels my dear.  What matters though is I'm here"

"Yes that is all that matters.  I've missed you terribly" Fiore was almost in tears but Deblanc reached his hand above the suds and placed it on Fiore's knee "Don't cry love I didn't suffer at least not when he shot me"

Fiore looked confused "What do you mean?"

"Shh it doesn't matter.  Just enjoy what's happening" Deblanc ducked under the water out of sight Fiore looked between his knees for a sign of him but nothing.

"Deblanc?" Fiore scanned the water in front of him feeling for Deblanc's head but there was nothing there.  He grew disappointed where did Deblanc go?

Fiore laid his head back on the  towel and as soon as his eyes shut he felt himself being dragged under the water.  He was startled and panicking breathing in water but he saw Deblanc swimming around from behind him.  He suddenly realized the tub had become a deep sea and there were different sea animals swimming by him.  He marveled at a baby sea turtle when he realized he wasn't freaking out any longer.  Deblanc held out his hand and nodded downward.  Fiore looked down to see a giant clam opening up with a magnificent bright light emitting outward he accepted Deblanc's hand and they down they went.

They went into the light and the next thing Fiore knew they were dry and sitting in a bright space on a red carpet and still nude "What is this place?"

"Well I suppose it's the human television interpretation of what Heaven looks like dear" Deblanc explained.

"This isn't Heaven well The Heaven but with you here it's like Heaven"

Deblanc cupped Fiore's cheek "We have so much to talk about dear, so much..."  
**  
"Come on!  You gotta be fucking kidding me?  You have GOT to be the dumbest angel EVER! Taking LSD with Cassidy!"

Fiore could hear angry female tones as he was leaving the white light and Deblanc.  He began choking and spitting up water while it felt like he was being punched in the stomach.

"Tulip I don't think that's how you do the compressions" Jesse pointed out.  Tulip tilted her head and copped an attitude "Well Jesse since you're the big life saving expert why don't you get down here and take over?"

He held his hands up in surrender "You're doing fine"

"That's what I thought.  Here turn on your side get the water out." She helped get Fiore turned he was becoming fully aware again.

"He wasn't really here" he whispered forlornly.

"What are you talking about?  And better question how could you let him get in the bathtub tripping on LSD?" She growled at Cassidy who just smirked it off and muttered some swears.  Tulip shook her head then turned her attention back to Fiore"You okay?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be okay."


End file.
